


Two-Timing

by YumeNouveau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Remus Lupin, Dorm Sex, Double Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Long Hair, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Time Turner, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/pseuds/YumeNouveau
Summary: Remus decides to use his Time-Turner to give both he and Sirius a memorable anniversary.  Now he just hopes Sirius will find the talisman so his bed will be crowded with two of his sexy lover





	Two-Timing

Remus knew that this was without a doubt, the stupidest, most rash, impulsive thing he had ever done. And as a Marauder--with “mischief managed” as their motto--this wouldn’t seem like something Remus should worry over, and yet he did. For normally he left the pranking and the scheming to James and Sirius. But this, this newest idea, was entirely of his own devising. And he was beyond nervous about pulling it off. 

Unconsciously Remus clutched at his chest, to the place where the Time-Turner normally hung but now lay bare. At the start of their seventh year term, Remus had spoken to Dumbledore about increasing his class load, seeing as James was Head Boy and he was no longer a prefect. But seeing as Remus was already taking every available class that time permitted, the Headmaster offered an unconventional solution. One which he made Remus promise not to take advantage of. 

Remus bit his lip. It wasn’t as if he was using the Time-Turner’s magic for evil. Just a bit of fun. Sirius, the only one he had intrusted with the secret, had been after him for ages to use the magical talisman for something, anything, and to “stop being as fun as Kreacher with a toothache.” Remus frowned. Why he was dating the other boy was often incomprehensible, even to him. 

And for a year at that. He couldn’t believe it. THE Sirius Black, had not only fancied him, snogged him out of the blue one fall day in the library, but then proceeded to date him. They’d been together ever since. And Remus was determined to give him something good, something unexpected for their anniversary. He just hoped that Sirius--well future Sirius--when he looked in his Quidditch locker in four hours time, found what Remus had left there for him.

As for now, it was currently Sirius’ free period, and Remus had begged off Ancient Ruins, claiming he was feeling a bit off, and was now sitting on his bed in the dorm. Waiting.

Right on cue Sirius walked in. Remus only had to ascertain which Sirius it was. 

“Hey Moony,” the raven haired boy said, setting down his books, “What are you doing lying in my bed? Is this some new form of homework?”

Remus smiled as Sirius leaned over to give him a kiss. He loved it when the others weren’t around. Not that Sirius wasn’t just as affectionate around them, but he, at least, felt less self conscious returning said affection.

“Happy Anniversary,” Remus said against Sirius’ lips, feeling them smile along side his own. 

“Did you bugger off class just to tell me that? Or is that a glimmer of mischief I see in your eyes, Messr Moony?” Sirius said, climbing on the bed, his tall frame arched over Remus’ own. 

Remus shrugged, feigning nonchalance. He knew Sirius would never be able to guess what he had planned, nor was he himself entirely sure how it would go, but this at least was a fortuitous start to events. Weaving his fingers into Sirius red and gold tie, Remus pulled the other boy in for a deeper kiss, reveling in the heat and passion he found upon the other’s lips. 

“Don’t you want your present to be a surprise?” Remus asked, sucking lightly on Sirius’ bottom lip as the boy held Remus’ waist tightly in one hand, stroking lightly along the exposed stretch of skin where his shirt had ridden up. 

“You’re the one who likes mysteries, Professor Lupin. I just want to unwrap my gift.” Sirius’s long fingers trailed up Remus’ flat stomach, hiking up his jumper to expose pale skin and a multitude of scars that he’d long stopped attempting to hide from his lover. 

Hearing a noise outside, both boys turned their heads and Sirius cursed. “Damn it, forgot to lock the door,” he grumbled, making to get up, but Remus pulled him back by his tie.

“Don’t worry, I spelled the door so no one but us could get in for the next hour,” Remus said with a small smile, “And I’m not your gift, though it should be here soon.”

Sirius raised a brow. “Now you’re just being cryptic. I know you skipped Ancient Ruins but I’d really rather you practice other talents on me. Now let me get back to my present,” Sirius said, a hungry look in his eyes and he took Remus’ chin in his hand. 

“But I’m really not your present,” Remus said, just as the door opened and Sirius turned, startled. “This is.”

Grey eyes met grey eyes as Sirius found himself face to face with a rather cocky, and far less startled, version of himself.

Sirius, the first Sirius, leaned down to whisper in Remus’ ear. “If you’ve Polyjuiced James...or heaven forbid Pete, into me…”

Remus laughed. “No. It’s you. Just...future you.”

As if on cue, the Sirius at the door held up the Time-Turner around his neck.

Sirius’s eyes widened in comprehension. “Remus, you kinky genius!”

 

Remus sat up a bit on the bed and looked over toward the Sirius at the door. “Found the Time-Turner did you?”

“The note an invisibility cloak too,” Future-Sirius grinned. “He really is a genius.”

Remus shook his head at the flattery before biting his lip, turning toward the Sirius at the door. “I think, for my own mental health, I’ll have to call you Padfoot, just to keep you straight.”

“Nothing straight about me though,” Padfoot snickered, sauntering up to the pair and leaning low to take Remus’ lips for his own. 

“Damn,” Sirius said after a moment of watching. “Is that really how we look when we kiss? How have we not made everyone bent. That was hot as fuck.”

Padfoot grinned. 

“So…” Sirius said, scratching his neck. “How exactly is this going to work? I mean, I’m all for sharing, but he can’t just waltz in here and take all the good bits.”

Remus gave Sirius a dubious look. “You do know how Time-Turner’s work right? Anything he does now, you’ll get to do in...what was it, about four hours?”

“Oh.” Sirius thought for a moment then turned to his future self. “Oh! Have at him!”

“Sirius!” Remus scolded.

“I mean, within reason.”

Remus rolled his eyes.

“How about you Remus?” Padfoot said, leaning onto the bed before kissing lightly along Remus’ jawline. “What would you like us to do to you?”

Remus couldn’t help but shiver at the words. “Um...honestly I hadn’t thought that far.”

“He’s lying,” Sirius said and Padfoot snorted and shook his head along with him. 

“You’re right. He’s probably been lying here imagining all the things he wants the both of us to do to him.”

Sirius threaded his fingers through Remus’ tie, done up so tightly, so starched and particular just like its owner. He couldn’t wait to make them both come undone. 

Pulling Remus close, Sirius kissed him hard, causing Remus to gasp into his mouth. He felt the warmth of Sirius’s legs as they straddle his thighs, the shaking of his fingers where they grasped at his waist, eager and wanting and completely unprepared for what Remus had done. Remus smiled around the kiss. There was nothing like surprising Sirius Black.

Then another set of lips was on his ear, sucking, nipping, making their way down his jaw with rampant hunger. Sirius moved aside to allow Padfoot a turn, and the other boy sank onto the bed, wrapping one hand around the back of Remus’ neck, tilting his chin to deepen the kiss. 

Not willing to sit idly by, Sirius started on the knot of Remus’ tie, pulling at the fabric until it hung loose. Then came the buttons. He unbuttoned the shirt slowly, savoring the sight of Remus’ exposed chest with each new reveal, the firm muscular planes scattered with beautiful silver lines he’d memorized long ago. Sirius licked along one, eliciting a shiver from the boy above him. Glancing up, he saw himself locked in a heated kiss with Remus, his Remus, so beautiful, with long lashes closed and fluttering against the flush of his cheeks.

Sirius had no idea where Remus had come up with this idea, this incredibly insanely fucking hot idea, but he had no complaints. There wasn’t a single person who’d met him that didn’t know how much he loved Remus, and how attractive he found himself was easily a close second. 

Pulling off Remus’ shirt, Sirius licked a slow line along his collarbone, nuzzling his nose into the warm skin where his neck met his shoulder. Remus arched into his touch, his groan muffled by another pair of lips that held him fast in their own private need. A need that Sirius knew all to well. Already he was achingly hard, his cock stiff and tenting his trousers, hungry for touch. Shuffling over a bit, Sirius straddled one of Remus legs, pressing down into his thigh so Remus could feel just how much he wanted him. 

Glancing over, Sirius found his other self had left off Remus’ kiss-swollen lips in favor of divesting himself. The boy was currently flinging off his shirt as one of Remus’ light hands dipped into the trousers, drawing long fingers along the tight skin before popping open a button. 

Then Remus turned to Sirius, his gaze held fast, and slowly, tantalizingly, Remus dragged down the zipper and Sirius watched as a shiver when through his future self. His own cock twitched in sympathetic longing. Sirius’ eyes widened as Remus slipped a finger in, running it gently against the bulge protruding from the gaping fabric, causing both Sirius’s to let out a little moan. Then Remus pressed in, one finger became three and Remus was kneading the other boy through his boxers, stroking and teasing, all the while his amber eyes locked hungrily to Sirius. 

Sirius swallowed, his hand unconsciously dropping to his own cock. Nothing in the world could stop him from touching himself as he unzipped his own trousers, shoving his hand in fast and needy, fisting himself as Remus watched. The color was high in the other boy’s cheeks, his breathing hard and heavy, and he bit his lip like he was holding back a moan. Sirius nudged his knee forward, pressing it right against Remus’ swollen cock, feeling the heat and steal against his thigh as Remus’ perfect mouth finally opened wide and let out a deep groan. So Sirius rocked harder, rutting his knee against Remus as he got himself off. He felt Remus’ other hand reach up to Sirius’ own pants, pulling at the material, drawing it down to his thighs so the boy could get a better view.

Thrusting his hips forward, Sirius gave Remus what he desired. His cock was swollen, thick with want, the tip reddened and slick where precum had slid from it to drip down his long fingers. He looked over to see Remus had taken out the other boy, was playing with his cock, sliding his fingers along the thickened length. The sight made him so hot he almost couldn’t stand it. He pressed down tight on his cock, drawing a deep breath before leaning back. 

Remus sensed that Sirius needed a moment to steady himself, so he turned to Padfoot, looking up into those grey eyes he loved so much as he pulled his hips gently closer. 

“I need you to suck me Moony,” Padfoot pleaded, and Remus was more than happy to oblige. 

Wrapping his mouth around the thick head, he took the other boy in deep, pressing his tongue along the underside, moaning around his hot mouthful. He remembered how scared he’ been the first time he’d done this with Sirius, how afraid of the taste, fearful of choking. Now he loved it. 

“Damn, I want that too,” he heard Sirius say, and opened his eyes to see the other boy had moved closer, much closer. His cock practically pressed to Remus’ face as he panted and continued to stroke himself. 

Taking Padfoot from his mouth, Remus looked between the two before taking them both in hand and wrapping his lips around Sirius’s cocks. His mouth was obviously not big enough to fit much of either, but he stretched his jaw wide as he sucked, flicking his tongue between their heads and lapping at the precum he tasted. 

Both boys above him moaned, bucking their hips, and Remus kept his eyes open to take in the incredibly erotic sight. Their identical cocks, hard and pressed together, were almost enough to make him come on the spot. Gripping each of them, his mouth full and his own cock heavy, Remus could barely stand it. He was so close, so tantalizingly close. Both boys now had their hands fisted in his hair, gripping his head, slowly rocking him forward and pushing him back along their thick lengths. Sirius’s knee still pressed against his groin, grinding in its immediacy to get him off, but he hardly needed it. He would probably have been able to come untouched with two Sirius’s alone. Two Sirius’s who were currently fucking his mouth. 

Suddenly it was all too much and Remus bucked him hips, moaning before releasing his mouthful, arching his back as he came hard. Sirius dipped down for a kiss, capturing the groan with his lips as Padfoot’s fingers found his cock, gripping him through the fabric of his pants and wringing out every last bit of his orgasm. Remus panted, feeling his muscles begin to relax as the wetness spread in his pants, blushing as he realized he’d come without either of them actually even touching his naked cock. 

After a moment Remus looked up to see both boys, wearing identical grins of satisfaction, gazing down on him.

“You like that Remus?” Sirius said, brushing his fingers against his damp trousers. Remus shuddered in response. 

“Hmm, but what am I to do?” Padfoot said, looking down at his own aching length. 

“Hey, me too,” Sirius said, feigning hurt, gripping himself before looking down at Remus. “I wonder how we can get Moony back in the mood?”

“Oh?” Padfoot seemed to ponder this. “Well he thinks I’m hot.”

“And he know’s I’m bloody gorgeous.”

“Maybe if we kiss?”

Remus was sure all the blood in his entire body instantly ran straight back to his flaccid cock. 

“I wonder if he’d like that?”

“Shall we find out?”

Sirius leaned forward, across Remus’s legs, and wrapped his fingers in Padfoot’s long dark hair, pulling him in for a hard kiss. There was nothing gentle in the way their lips clashed, claiming, demanding and so incredibly breathtaking. Remus watched as Padfoot’s thumb slid up Sirius’ jawbone, holding him tight, while Sirius’ hand fisted the other boy’s hair, all the while their mouths hungrily slanting over one another. Groaning, Remus shucked off his dampened pants, throwing them over the edge of the bed before he turned back to watch once more. He was sure he’d never see anything more erotic in his life. 

Remus reached down tentatively to touch himself, shivering as his already sensitive length was once again hard and wanton. He was still stick with precum, his fingers finding easy purchase as he ghosted them along the substantial length, groaning into his own touch. Then he looked up, catching two pairs of grey eyes watching him, and blushed, ducking his head.

“Don’t stop on our account,” Padfoot said, his voice low with hunger as his eyes ran over Remus’ cock. 

Sirius nipped lightly at the other boy’s lip, trailing one hand down the chest beside his, identical to his own in every way, and splayed his hand on his hip. “I think he likes watching us.”

“We’ll we are hot as fuck,” Padfoot replied, turning back to kiss him roughly, running one hand under Sirius’ shirt, scraping his nails down his back.

“Mmm, but not as hot as Remus here.”

“Not by half,” Padfoot agreed.

“You both are either fishing for compliments or need to get your eyes checked,” Remus said breathily, shaking his head as the two traded heated kisses, turning every few seconds to watch him, his body, his hand, his heavy cock.

“Isn’t it adorable that he doesn’t know how attractive he is?” Sirius said, his hand trailing dangerously close to his other self’s length where it arched against his toned stomach.

Remus swallowed and bit back a moan. There was only so much he could take and he was sure they both knew it. 

“It really is,” Padfoot agreed, “Remember the first time we saw him naked? Damn.”

“Yeah, and how we thought he’d used a bloody engorgement charm on his cock?” 

Remus ducked his head, blushing further.

“Haha, I think it took about three more times for us to believe that he hadn’t.”

“And sneaking up on him unsuspecting in the shower.”

“Shit, yeah that was hot,” Sirius moaned, biting his lower lip. “Fuck Remus I want you.”

“Yeah, me too. What do you want?” Padfoot said, turning to Sirius.

Sirius didn’t even need a moment to think on it. “I want his mouth on me again.” 

Padfoot grinned. “Then do you mind if I fuck him?”

“Remus?” they both asked in an odd synchronicity that sent shivers up Remus’ spine. 

His throat felt dry, his cock was so full again he thought he’d come before they even started on him, but he wanted this. So badly. “Yes.”

The pair grinned at one another before edging back to Remus. “Mind if I suck him while you prep him?” Sirius asked, undoing his remaining buttons but leaving his shirt on, open, his tie hanging loose down his flat pale chest. It was unbearably hot. 

“As long as I can watch,” Padfoot said, leaning over to grab a bottle of lube from the table, slicking his fingers liberally. 

Remus watched as Padfoot turned back, kissing him once, hard and hungry, but also a lingering warmth that he hadn’t seen when the other boy had kissed himself. Then he felt his thighs spread, nudged apart and a warm finger traced along his his balls, softly touching, pressing, rubbing, before they brushed back towards his entrance. Drawing his knees up, Remus allowed the other boy better access, watching as he crouched between his legs, brow furrowed in concentration as his long dark hair tumbled forth over his beautiful face. And then pressure, light at first, then more apparent, at his entrance, and Remus sucked in a deep breath and arched his neck back. This bit was always tricky for him, Sirius said he loved how tight Remus was, but that meant preparation was not exactly the easiest for him. 

Only when long fingers stroked along his jawline did Remus turn back, finding Sirius watching over him lovingly. He looked down to find his erection had flagged and Padfoot had pulled back, his dark grey eyes reflecting the same concern.

“I’ll be okay just...just take it slow,” Remus reassured them, the tightness in his chest loosening as the two nodded at one another. 

“How about I help you forget all that?” Sirius said, dipping to capture his lips. Remus nodded against him, tracing his hands along the inside of Sirius’s open shirt, memorizing plains he’d never forget under his fingertips.

When Sirius pulled away, it was with a smile and a wink, that stupidly still, somehow, made Remus blush. He then folded his body, ducked his head, and with one swift movement took Remus’ length between his lips. Between the heat and pressure, the ungodly skill Sirius had developed for sucking cock, Remus barely even noticed as Padfoot slipped a finger inside to stretch him. Sirius took him down deep, working his shaft with his tongue, pulling back to suck hard on the head, pressing his tongue into his slit to lap up the precum that Remus could not hold back. One finger soon followed and then another, and Remus was bucking his hips into both their apt touches, desperate for more, chasing his release all over again. 

“Sirius,” he panted, “I’m close.” 

His cock fell free of the other boy’s mouth as Sirius turned on his side, pressed right up against Remus. Sirius fell on him like he’d been long starved, kissing along his neck, his ear, his arched throat as Remus looked down his body, his eyes glazed slightly as Padfoot prepared to enter him. One hand gripped Remus’ thigh, holding it high and spreading him wide, while the other fisted Padfoot’s own cock, flushed and leaking, begging to come in his body. 

“Ready Moony?” Padfoot said, teasing his entrance with his thick head, causing Remus to buck and moan against him. 

“Yes, please, yes,” he said breathily.

Sirius turned to watch the other boy enter Remus. Damn was it hot. Pressing his hips against the side of Remus’ ass, Sirius gazed on as his own arousal fill up his lover inch by tantalizing inch. Remus shuddered against him, his hands flying out to grasp the bedsheets as he was slowly impaled. Sirius could feel his own cock leaking, twitching, wishing it were him driving into the tight heat to chase release. But Sirius knew he could get something just as good.

Rising from beside Remus, Sirius placed a hand on his lover’s scarred chest before swinging a leg over, straddling him, knees to either sides of Remus’s shoulders. He watched as Remus’ eyes focused on him, drawing up from his cock to meet his eyes and then back down. He knew he must look a mess, shirt open, hair mussed, cock jutting forward and leaking with need. But the way Remus looked at him, like he was the most beautiful thing in the entire world, got him so hard every damn time. He needed this, needed Remus, like he’d never needed anything or anyone else in his life. And right now he desperately needed him to suck him off.

“Remus,” he begged huskily, his hips rocking slightly, watching Remus groan and arch each time he was pounded into from behind. “Please, I need your mouth on me.”

“Yes,” Remus cried at another thrust, and Sirius pressed his advance, grasping his cock and bringing it right to his lover’s pink swollen lips. 

He could feel Remus’s short breaths against his head, then the warmth of his mouth as he opened wide, taking him down and sucking hard. Sirius groaned, stilling his hips as much as he could, waiting for Remus to set the pace. But fuck was it hard. All that wet heat, the suction, that ever so talented tongue coaxing him beyond any hardness he thought imaginable. Then Remus grabbed his ass, pushing him in, giving him permission to fuck his mouth. Sirius bit his lip against a cry as he thrust forward, letting Remus take him, wrapping his cock tight, giving him exactly the right pressure he needed to get off. 

Finally able to open his eyes, Sirius glanced down, overcome as he saw his cock disappearing between Remus’ incredible lips, impossibly deep and incredibly perfect. He turned his neck back to watch himself driving hard and fast into Remus’ ass, feeling each thrust, each shudder, each step towards ecstasy. Reaching back he took Remus’ own neglected cock in hand, gripping its girth as best he could with his fingers, sliding them along the length as precum dripped and fell from the tip in milky drops. He loved bringing Remus off, getting the boy who was normally so calm and collected to shout his name and come in his hand. Or his mouth. Or in his ass. Hell he wasn’t picky.

Just thinking about making Remus come had him ready to do so himself. So Sirius turned back, watching his lover’s lips work his cock. He threaded his fingers through Remus’ blond hair, rocking into his touch, feeling his balls ache and his cock quiver, so full and ready for release. Remus’s own fingers found their way to his back, his nails clawing slightly, possessively, leaving little scratches that sent shivers along Sirius’ spine. He loved that sensation, just on the edge of pain, heightening his overstimulated nerves and pressing him to the brink. And he knew Remus was close too when he began to moan around his mouthful, the reverberations going straight to Sirius’ cock. 

Sirius had no idea who came first. Unable to take another instant of pleasure, Sirius bucked his hips and cried out Remus’ name, his cock thickening and pulsing just as he felt hot cum splash against his back and run down his ass. His mind foggy with lust, Sirius moaned and thrust hard into Remus’ mouth, his hand lazily stroking off his lover, feeling as he came and came again until there was nothing left but shudders. 

Tugging out of Remus mouth, giving his lover a chance to swallow him down, Sirius tumbled to the side, snaking an arm under Remus as he arched off the bed. As he looked down, Sirius could tell his other self was on right on the verge as well. He pulled Remus’s hips onto his cock, driving in deep, each surge becoming more and more erratic as Remus trembled beneath him. Then, one last time, he watched the other boy slam in hard, moaning out Remus’ name just as he’d done, pressing their bodies together as one, his dark hair flying back as he arched and came deep within him. 

Sirius watched his future self pull Remus to him, fingers digging into hipbones, cock driving deep, cum spilling out around it until he shuddered and collapsed in a boneless heap. Wrapping Remus into his arms, Sirius kissed him as Padfoot pulled out, feeling his lover shudder, his muscles tensing and then relaxing once again. He felt the bed sink as Padfoot took up against Remus’ other side, kissing his mouth, wrapping their fingers together. Sirius did the same and heard Remus’ sigh, small warm and content. 

“Fuck, that was hot Moony,” Sirius said, turning to nibble lightly on his earlobe.

“Mmm, glad you liked your gift,” Remus said, his voice strained from moaning.

“We are definitely doing that again,” Padfoot sighed into Remus’ neck.

“Maybe next time we can try with two of Remus though,” Sirius said thoughtfully, watching his lover’s eyes go wide.

“What? No...I mean...really you’d want that?” Remus finished after a moment.

Both Sirius’s stared down at him, shaking their heads. “I don’t think we’ve ever been more serious.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing another chapter with two of Remus, so follow me and this work for more!


End file.
